


Dreams Become Reality

by klutzy_girl



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Magical Pregnancy, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie is <i>not</i> here for dream sex knocking her up in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sleepy Hollow and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Ichabod, Irving, and Jenny were conversing when the door opened and then slammed shut. They all exchanged a look. “Somebody’s in trouble,” Jenny sing-songed.

Ichabod glared at her as Abbie stomped in. “Crane! This is your fault.”

“I accept full responsibility, Lieutenant, but I have no idea what is my fault.” He honestly didn’t. He hadn’t done anything that could have possibly upset her lately.

“You know.” She stared him down and tapped her foot.

A confused Ichabod could only gape at her and he knew he wasn’t alone. Jenny and Irving were just as confused as he was. “I do not.”

“All I did was have a few sex dreams. But no, turns out I can’t even dream anymore because they’re real. You could have told me!” She was definitely pissed about this.

Ichabod was still trying to figure out why she was upset, but Jenny figured it out first. She gasped. “Really?”

“Really,” Abbie confirmed.

“You two want to clear this up or are you just going to leave us in the dark?” Irving questioned. He’d like to get some answers and he knew Crane felt the same way.

“Fine. Crane, I had a few dreams where we had sex. I haven’t had sex in real life for six months. I’m six weeks along. You knocked me up!”

His mouth dropped open. His mind was all over the place so he chose one topic to address first. “You were having the dreams too?”

“Wait, you were having them? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I need some popcorn,” Jenny muttered. Irving laughed at his girlfriend, but shut up when Abbie leveled a glare his way. 

“Because one doesn’t discuss these types of things, despite those websits on the nintanet.” Ichabod was still appalled (and a little curious, but that was something he wasn’t about to admit out loud) by what he had accidentally discovered that one time (multiple times). 

“Well then. What do you want to do? I’m keeping the baby.” Abbie had decided upon that right away. She had considered abortion, but this was a magical pregnancy - it had happened for a reason. Despite the fact that she was angry, she was actually a little bit excited (and terrified) about this. Could she be a good mom? She wasn’t sure, but she was about to find out.

Ichabod stood up. “I wish to be involved.” He had been avoiding his feelings for Abbie for a long time, but he had a feeling he no longer could since they were having a child together.

“Good. I’m glad.”

“We should marry. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Oh hell no. Ichabod, we’re not getting married just because I’m pregnant. The only reason I’d get married is if I’m in love.”

He looked down at his feet. Jenny and Irving continued to watch the live soap opera playing out right in front of them. “Abbie, I respect your wishes. I’d just like you to know I’m in love with you. It happened gradually.” Ichabod had tried to resist at first, but it hadn’t worked. He still felt guilty for betraying Katrina (even though she had kept many secrets from him). 

A grin lit up her face. “You love me? I’m in love with you too,” Abbie admitted. She had been in denial for a long time, but this pregnancy had forced her to confront a few hard truths. And now that she had calmed down a little (fuck these pregnancy hormones), she wished that she hadn’t done this in front of her sister and boss. Abbie definitely regretted that decision now.

Ichabod beamed at her. He was excited to be a father again – he was grateful that he had a chance to actually be involved in this child’s life. “Can I touch?” he questioned.

Abbie nodded. “Of course, Crane.” She laughed when Ichabod kissed her first (he was a great kisser) and then put her hand on her stomach. There was nothing to show any evidence of pregnancy yet, but he didn’t care. 

He looked up at her. “You’re pregnant,” he said in realization. It had finally hit him and he was in shock. 

“I’m pregnant. Thanks for the great dream sex. We need to do it for real, though. And research how this was even possible and why it happened. I’m sure it was for a really good reason we’re going to find out about soon.” 

Ichabod stifled a grin. “I look forward to it. And we must research right away.” He couldn’t wait to make love to her. 

“You do realize we’re still here, right?” Irving couldn’t believe they had both tuned him and Jenny out during their conversation. They had definitely enjoyed the show. 

Abbie and Ichabod snapped out of it. “Don’t breathe a word of this to anybody until we’re ready to come clean.” A weary Abbie sat down on a chair and yawned. This pregnancy was exerting a lot of her energy. And she was not looking forward to being benched. Desk duty was going to suck, but she’d do it for this kid she already loved and would protect with her life.

“Of course we won’t. Congratulations, sis. I look forward to spoiling my niece or nephew rotten.” Jenny just hoped dream sex didn’t knock her up because she did not want that all. She loved Macey, but she was a teenager. That’s all she wanted to deal with – it was enough for her.

The four of them quickly delved into the research and found out the cause of the pregnancy – it had to do with the Apocalypse (of course). It didn’t surprise any of them once they figured it out.

Ichabod treated Abbie like porcelain (which she complained about all the time because she was not a delicate little princess, thank you very much) the whole time. She appreciated all the massages he gave her when her feet (everything, really) swelled, however. They enjoyed their newfound romance. Jenny and Irving helped Ichabod out with cases since Abbie wasn’t allowed to (they all knew how she felt about that, especially when she freaked out after Ichabod was injured once). 

Maria Grace Mills-Crane was born after an excruciating seventeen hour later, but the pain washed away the instant Abbie held her daughter. “She’s beautiful.” She wished she could stop crying.

“Like you. We actually made this tiny little person.” Ichabod wished his son could meet his younger sister, but unfortunately, it wasn’t possible. He wished he could have known him.

Abbie sniffled. “Yes, we did.” She couldn’t wait to raise this little girl with the man she loved.

Abbie and Ichabod married ten months after their daughter’s birth. They were kickass parents (who made some mistakes, of course) to Maria and they also ended up averting the Apocalypse. And they continued to solve Sleepy Hollow’s unusual cases together.


End file.
